


bruised egos

by freedomatsea



Series: a messy situation [9]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bathroom Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Part 9 of 'a messy situation'. Beth presses for Dean to sign the divorce papers.





	bruised egos

Beth sat in the car outside of Boland Motors, rehearsing  _ exactly  _ what she planned to say to Dean. She was finally tired of the go-around about the divorce. She wasn’t about to take ‘no’ for an answer this time. 

“I’ve moved on and I would like to see you move on too, Dean. If you keep refusing to sign the divorce papers, you’re never going to find someone new.” Beth pinched at the bridge of her nose. If only she could just hold a gun to his temple and force him to sign it. But she was no Rio. 

She cleared her throat, “Dean, I would like you to signs the papers. I don’t want to married to you anymore. And I know you’re not going to turn on me because of the children. You don’t scare me.” Beth sank back against the seat. “ _ Goddammit. _ ”

She grabbed the file off the passenger seat and got out of the car, slamming the door in her wake. Her heels clinked against the blacktop as she strode across the parking lot and stepped inside. 

Dean was kicked back in his office office chair, feet on the desk, and squeezing that stupid fucking heart shaped stress ball that he had from his time in the hospital. How had she ever been in love with him? Or had she just settled? Overcompensated for Annie’s teenage mistakes, by jumping at the first guy who had been willing to marry her. She didn’t want to go down that particular line of thought. That was a rabbit hole. 

Beth drew in a fortifying breath as she stopped outside Dean’s office, drumming her knuckles against the door. “Can we talk?”

“I’ve always got time for you Bethie.” Dean said as he remained kicked back in his seat, squeezing the stress ball. “Where’s your little criminal boytoy?” 

She rolled her eyes and stepped further into the office, closing the door behind her. “You’re going to sign the divorce papers, Dean.” Beth said firmly as she dropped the file on his desk. “Enough of this game you’re playing. Just sign them so we can get the ball rolling. Just sign the process.” 

Dean squeezed the ball a few more times before he sat it down and picked up the file. “What if I’m not good with the terms?”

“Then we’ll negotiate them further. That’s what your response is for.” Beth crossed her arms across her chest. “Even though I should be filing with you at  _ fault _ for adultery… It’s a no-fault divorce.”

Dean glanced at the papers, before fixing her with a look. “I could counter with the same claim. You made a pretty big scene at the pool the other day.” 

“And you  _ fucked _ Sarah Baker… what? Two years ago? When her husband was in a warzone?” Beth stood a little straighter. “Besides, I had already filed my petition. We were separated.”

“You should know, if you push me to do this...I intend to put a stipulation in my response that Rio… whatever his last name is, is not permitted around our children.” Dean dug around in his desk drawer for an ink pen. 

Beth swallowed thickly. “That’s not fair. I wouldn’t bar your girlfriend from being around our children.” 

“Presumably, whoever I date isn’t going to be a criminal who -- in case you forgot --  _ shot _ me!” Dean fixed her with a look. “So are you prepared for that little hitch in your plans?” 

“Then I’ll negotiate it off the final documents.” Beth pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes. “Don’t be a child Dean.” 

Dean let his feet slam against the floor as he stood up. “I’m not the one being a  _ child _ Bethie.” He gestured to her. “You’re just playing make believe. All of this is a joke.” 

“This divorce is  _ very _ real, Dean.” Beth resisted the urge to take a step backwards when he approached. 

“What happened to  _ us _ ?” 

“Well, your serial adultery and taste in sparkly thongs catching up on us had something to do with it.” She laughed bitterly. “Then there was the fake cancer… which, could make you look really bad if you’re not careful.” 

Dean grabbed her roughly in one swift move, curling his hand around the back of her neck, dragging her in so he could kiss her. Beth stomped her heel into his toes, shoving him backwards with a force that surprised even herself. 

“What the fuck!” She wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. “Sign the fucking papers Dean. Before I call the cops on you for assaulting me.” 

“I’d love to see how you’d spin  _ that _ .” Dean shook his head. “We could’ve fixed this Beth.” 

“No. We couldn’t.” Beth tried to remain unfazed by what he’d just done. God, when she told Rio… she might not have to worry about getting the papers signed. “We were never good together, Dean.”

“Those first couple of years were good. Weren’t they?” He remarked, his hands at his hips. “The two of us learning how to be a married couple. You used to make the  _ best _ desserts when I’d come home from the old dealership.” 

Beth set her jaw hard, flinching at the memory. “Our first seven years of marriage… I was depressed. The dealership went under twice and… and I had four miscarriages in that span of time.” She laughed bitterly. “But sure, let’s talking about my baking.” 

Dean frowned. “You never once said you were depressed.” 

“You know why?” Beth wagged a finger at him. “Because one day you came home from working bitching about one of the guys on the floor. His wife had also just had a miscarriage and he wanted to take time off to be with her… So you  _ mocked _ him for being a… I think you called him a ‘pussy’.” She felt a rush of emotions and she tried to hold back the tears of frustration. “Just sign it.” 

He silently sat back down at the desk, grabbing the pen and signing his name to the paper. “What’s the next step?”

“I take this back to my lawyer and then she sets things into motion for us. We’ll negotiate the terms… the arrangements with the children. We’ll get a court date set and…. Then it’ll all be over.”

Dean looked up at her sheepishly. “I’m sorry.” He whispered as he closed the folder and passed it back to her. 

Beth didn’t reciprocate the apology or acknowledge it. She just took the file from him and marched right out of the dealership. She held it together until she reached her car, before she completely broke down. 

* * *

“I never imagined you to be the country club type.” Beth remarked as she climbed into Rio’s car, parked beside hers. He was dressed in a white Tommy Hilfiger sweater with a pair of khakis and for a split second, Beth had thought she’d gotten into the wrong man’s car. 

“Gotta look the part, mama.” Rio leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, before pulling back with a frown. “Have you been crying?”

“Don’t get me started again,” Beth warned, shaking her head. “What is the name of the woman we’re meeting?”

“Gretchen Zorada. My lawyer.” Rio reminded her, brushing his knuckles gently against her cheek. “Now, she might be a bit terse with you. You made her life hell when I got arrested.” 

Beth nodded her head slowly. “ _ Right _ . But she must be pretty good at what she does, since you’re still walking around.” She combed her fingers through her hair, turning to pull the visor down to look in the mirror. “How expensive is she?”

“Yea, she won’t be chargin’ you, baby.” He assured her, resting his hand on her leg and giving it a squeeze. “You get the Rio special.” 

“I’m not going to make the woman be my lawyer for free, Rio.” 

“She’s on retainer for my business. This falls under that.” Rio shook his head. “You don’t gotta pay her a cent. Though when it’s all said and done… She likes Glenlivet. Single malt.” 

“Noted.” Beth laughed as she dug around in her puse for her lipstick. “So…  _ uh _ . Dean kissed me. And before you lose your temper, I’m pretty sure I broke his foot.” 

“He did  _ what _ ?” 

“ _ Yeah _ .” Beth turned to look at him, her brows knit together. “I wanted throw up.” 

“Why the hell’d he do that?” Rio questioned, shifting in his seat, rolling his shoulders back. His posture looked pissed. Like a venomous snake waiting to strike.

“Because he’s Dean and he thinks he can get whatever he wants.” Beth swallowed thickly. “He just grabbed me and laid one on me.” She shuddered at the memory of it. “I don’t think he’s going to cause any more issues with the divorce.” 

“Damn straight he ain’t.” Rio gritted out. “I’m gonna put a hole in his head.”

“Please don’t.” Beth grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “ _ Please _ ? He’s still the father of my children.” 

Rio rolled his jaw, “He’s pushin’ his luck.” 

“I told you I’d handle it and I did.” Beth met his gaze, her eyebrows rising upwards. “It’s over.”

“Is that why you’ve been cryin’?” He questioned, drawing his finger over her forehead and tucking a lock of her hair back behind her ear. 

“It was a culmination of a lot of things.” Beth sighed. “Which we’ll talk about  _ after _ this meeting with Gretchen.” She tried to change the tone of the conversation, waving her hand over the outfit he had on. “And maybe after we get home and you change.” 

Rio feigned offense. “Whatchu trying to say? You don’t like this look? I bet none of your neighbours would bat an eye at this look. This shit ain’t cheap.” He shook his head slowly. 

Beth laughed. “You look ridiculous.” She leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Come on, we’re going to be late.” She smiled at him and wiped her lipstick off his lips. 

* * *

“Rio has told me  _ a lot  _ about you.” Gretchen said as she took a sip of the martini the waiter had just delivered at their table. 

“Yes,” Beth glanced at Rio. “I’m sure it was both good and bad.” 

“I did question his sanity when he asked me to take this case.” She remarked, idly looking at the menu. “But he was very convincing.” 

Rio clicked his tongue against his teeth and shrugged. “Ya can’t blame a man for wanting his  _ partner _ to be divorced.” He rested his hand on her leg beneath the table, his fingers brushing over her bare skin. 

“No, you can’t.” Gretchen chuckled as she sat the menu down. “Rio mentioned that your husband is aware of your involvement with Rio’s operation?” 

“I showed my hand more than I should’ve.” Beth admitted. “But he’s benefiting from it now, so I don’t see him flipping.” 

“If he knows what’s good for him.” Rio gritted out and Beth placed her hand over his with a warning look. “I’m still thinkin’ about shooting that son of a bitch in the face.” 

Gretchen cleared her throat, “And you have children?” She questioned Beth. 

“Four.” 

Gretchen nodded. “You’ll have to negotiate how you plan to parent them. Which days you’ll have. Holidays. Judges will always favor the mother, luckily.”

“What we have right now is fine.” Beth stated. “I feel like holidays should be negotiated closer to them. I can’t even think about Christmas right now.” She reached for her glass of bourbon, taking a small sip. “I just want it as painless for the children as possible.”

“May I ask why you chose a no-fault divorce? Rio briefed me on this previously and stated that your husband had cheated.” Gretchen questioned as she looked at the form.

“It’s best we stick to no-fault.” Beth reached for her bourbon. “He could retaliate and claim I’ve been cheating on  _ him _ .” She glanced sideways at Rio. 

“He can’t pull that shit. You were separated.” Rio squeezed her leg and the look he gave her made heat flood through her. 

Gretchen took another sip of her martini, “Never underestimate what a middle aged white male might attempt in a divorce case.” She arched a brow. “Especially where a bruised ego might be involved.” 

“Speaking of bruised egos,” Beth sat a little straighter as she took a sip of her bourbon. “Dean mentioned that he  _ might _ attempt to add language in his response that would bar Rio from being around the children. I pointed out that I would never bar someone he was seeing from being around the children. But there’s bad blood there.” 

Rio clenched his jaw tight enough to make the muscle tick. “You’re fuckin’ kidding me?” He remarked with a strained laugh, shaking his head. “He’s pathetic.”

“I said  _ might _ .” Beth brushed her fingers over the back of the hand he had on her leg. “He’s just being a baby.” 

Gretchen fixed her eyes on the approaching waiter with a warm smile. “I’ll have the butternut kale salad.” 

“It’s good to see you again, Ms. Zorada. And for you ma’am?”

Beth picked up the menu and looked it over quickly. “The chicken empanadas sound good.” 

“An excellent choice.” The waiter looked to Rio then, “Same as always?” 

“Yea,” Rio nodded. “Swiss instead of cheddar today. Thanks Charlie.” 

“You’re a regular, huh?” Beth cocked her head to the side as looked at him. “I’m impressed.”

“They’ve got a good burger.” Rio let his fingers brush ever so slightly higher up her leg. 

Beth flushed, arching a brow at him as he met her gaze. 

“Beth, if you enjoy empanadas there’s a  _ fantastic _ restaurant downtown that’s very authentic.” Gretchen remarked. 

“Really?” She nodded her head slightly at Rio, her lips curving upwards, before she turned her attention back to the lawyer. 

“Not to knock the chef here, but the country club does it more artisanally.” Gretchen said, looking at Rio. “Do you remember the name of that restaurant?”

Rio sniffed, “El Tio.” He said as he inched his fingers further up Beth’s thigh beneath her skirt. 

“I think I read about that.” Beth remarked, drawing in a shaky breath. “Maybe in the  _ Weekender _ . They always have write ups about different restaurants.” She bit down on her bottom lip, giving Rio a sideways look as his hand stopped just shy of where she really wanted it. 

They were sitting in the middle of a members only restaurant at one of the nicest country clubs in Michigan and Rio had his hand up her skirt. And she couldn’t find a reason to care. 

“Are you okay?” Gretchen questioned, glancing at the speckled mess that was currently Beth’s neck and chest. 

“It’s the bourbon.” Beth lied easily. “It makes me flush.” She shifted in her seat, spreading her legs apart slightly. Could Gretchen tell what they were up to?

Rio shifted forward in his seat, his fingers tracing little circles against her inner thigh. “She’s a blusher.” He remarked, “But you’re right about El Tio, they make damn good food.” His gaze flickered back to Beth then. “We gotta go sometime.”

“That sounds nice.” Beth took another sip of her bourbon before she abruptly scooted her chair back. “I’m going to run to the restroom before lunch gets here.”

Rio’s brows shot upwards, meeting her gaze briefly, before she headed straight back towards the bathroom. She could feel his eyes on her, like a sixth sense. 

Beth was thankful that there wasn’t a line for the women’s restroom, opening the door and slipping inside. It was the nicest single occupancy bathroom that she had  _ ever _ been in. She approached the mirror and looked at her reflection, rubbing at the puffy circles under her eyes that had been caused from crying. 

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard a knock at the door. 

“Occupied!” She called back. 

“It’s me.” Rio answered. 

Oh, God. They were really going to do this weren’t they?

Beth slowly approached the door, fingers trembling a little as she unlocked it and opened it far enough for Rio to slip inside. “This is crazy.” She breathed out as he pushed the door shut behind him and locked it. 

“Not into it?” He questioned with a smirk as he stepped towards her, cupping her cheek. 

“That’s  _ not _ what I said.” Beth leaned in and kissed him, her breath catching somewhere in the back of her throat as he pressed her back against the wall quickly. 

Rio’s tongue delved between her lips, curling against the roof of her mouth as he deepened it. He ran his hand up beneath her skirt, grasping at her hip as he pressed close to her.

Beth reached down between them, fumbling with his belt and the zipper of his pants. Shoving them down his hips, followed by his boxers.

He groaned against her mouth, one hand palming at her breast greedily as his other hand ripped her underwear off of her, far too easily. 

She curled her fingers around the back of his neck, kissing him like her life depended on it as she balanced herself on one foot, wrapping the other leg around his hip. She really regretted wearing heels today. 

Rio ran his hand along the length of her leg, before reaching between them to line his cock up with her slick entrance. He pressed into her in one swift motion, filling her fully before drawing back out and repeating the motion. 

Beth broke from the kiss long enough to catch her breath, before she was on him again desperately. There was nothing quick or gentle about this. It was raw and needy. His cock drove into her in sharp, short thrusts. The angle was just right too. Her fingers clung to his sweater clad shoulders, trying to hold on for dear life as he fucked her. 

She could feel her body starting to tighten around him. Whether it was from the rapid pace of his thrusts or the thrill of doing it in such a  _ public _ place, she wasn’t sure. 

Beth moaned lustily against his mouth, caught off guard by just how quickly her orgasm took hold of her. Her inner walls clenched around him, killing him closer to his own release. 

Rio went rigid, save for the sharp thrusts of his hips as he spilled his release into her. He pulled back from the kiss, his eyes searching hers for something she wasn’t sure she could put her finger on.

Beth brushes her fingers over his cheek, holding his gaze as she slowly lowered her leg, causing him to slip from her. “I think you tore my panties.” She quipped, feeling awkward under the intense look he was giving her. 

“ _ Yea _ ,” He snapped out of it, raking his hand over his face. “Sorry, baby.” Rio pulled his boxers and pants back up, tucking himself away. 

“Give me a second to clean up?” Beth asked, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before she stepped around him to look at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a mess. She watched him in the mirror as he bent down to pick up her underwear, tucking them into his pocket. 

Rio brushed his hand over the small of her back as he passed by her to grab a handful of tissues off the small table in the corner of the bathroom. “They’ve got them nice super soft tissues.”

Beth chuckled softly, “Everything is  _ nice _ in here.” She started as she grabbed a tissue from him to clean the lipstick that was smeared all over her lips. 

Rio stepped around behind her, brushing her hair aside and pressing his lips to the curve of her neck. He met her gaze in the mirror. “May I?” He questioned gently. 

Beth nodded her head, her lashes fluttering as she leaned back against him. He lifted the hem of her skirt, holding her gaze as he used the tissues to clear away the mess of them that was smeared on her thighs and cunt. 

Rio lowered his head again to kiss her neck just behind her ear. “I love you.” He whispered against her skin.

“I love you too.” Beth purred out. “Even if in that stupid sweater.” She teased lightly, reaching her hand around behind his neck. “Gretchen’s going to wonder where we’ve gone.”

“I think she’ll know.” Rio chuckled, wrapping his arms around her from behind. “You’ve got that ‘just fucked’ glow about you.”

Beth turned around in his arms, sliding hers over his shoulders. “And you’ve got that smirk.”

Rio ran his tongue along his bottom lip, a brow quirking upwards as someone knocked on the bathroom door. 

“ _ Shit _ .” Beth grimaced. 

“We got it, sweetheart.” Rio quipped as he glanced at his reflection in the mirror and wiped her lipstick off his face. “Come on.”

Beth tried to mask her embarrassment at getting  _ caught _ . She fluffed her hair as he wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her out of the bathroom door without a word or a look towards the scandalized older woman standing there. 

Rio guided her back to the table, both of them walking with a stride that gave up  _ exactly _ what they had been up to in the bathroom. 

Gretchen smirked at the two of them as they sat back down. “Lunch was brought while you two were  _ gone _ .” She remarked as she forked up some of her kale salad. “Have fun?”

Beth crossed her legs beneath the table. “They have a lovely bathroom here.” She quipped, her cheeks burning hot as she glanced down at her plate of food. 

“I’m  _ starving _ ,” Rio said as he picked up his hamburger and took a bite. “Worked up an appetite.” 

Beth playfully punched his arm. “Shut up.” She told him as she cut one of the empanadas in half. 

Rio chuckled, flashing her a truly devious look. 

Gretchen cleared her throat. “Returning to business, I’ll start working on the counter negotiations. Make sure his lawyer knows how to reach me. Hopefully we can get everything submitted by the end of the week.”

“How long will it take to get a court date?” Beth questioned. 

“By the end of the month, if I had to guess.” Gretchen answered with a shrug. “I might be able to get the judge to push the date up. He owes me one.”

“So there’s a chance I’ll be Beth Marks again before the end of the month?” Beth sighed a breath of relief. 

Rio flashed her a grin, “Beth Marks.”

Beth sat a little straighter, her lips curving upwards into a smirk as she thought about being  _ Beth Marks _ again. After twenty years, that name felt almost foreign… and yet, that woman had always been there, just waiting to be free again. 


End file.
